There has been and is a need for a device which can be fitted over open paint cans and will prevent the grooves for the paint lid from filling with paint during the painting process.
One such device has a downward facing "C" channel, with 180 degree arc. The channel fits over one half the can rim. On one end, the bottom outer edge of the channel has a flattened lateral projection and near the other end a slot within a lateral projection. These are apparently helpful for removing the device from the can prior to closing the can.
The outer edge of the upper surface of the channel has three slots, two adjacent the ends of the arc and one centered. Under each slot are projections from the side wall and a inner slot, bottom surface for engaging the top outer edge of the paint can. The inner bottom surface of the channel extends inwardly across the arc and is serrated for stripping the paint from the brush during the painting process. At one end of the extension a slot is cut to hold a stirrer. If paint is to be poured, it is poured from the unprotected side of the can.
Another device manufactured by the Aqua-Tainer Company of Joliet, Ill., U.S.A., 60433 combines a hinged, closure with a round fitting. The fitting has a 360 degree downwardly facing "C" channel which fits over the inner and outer edges of the paint can rim. A tab extends from one side of the fitting to enable the device to be removed from the can. On the upper surface of the channel, one half of a female hinge extends vertically. A thin vertical projection extends primarily from the inner, upper surface of the channel laterally to the outer edge of the channel to create an ovoid shape on the side opposite the hinge and to form an enclosure.
Another thin vertical projection effectively bisects the walls of the ovid along a line perpendicular to the small end of the ovoid. This area between the bisecting projection and the smaller end of the ovoid has two vertical projections running from the vertical bisecting projection to the ovoid edge thereby creating a central opening for pouring, these are flanked by stiffening bottom closures which have a hole in each to allow any slopped paint to flow into the can. A top closure is moulded with a male hinge half and recesses complimentary to the vertical projections described to form a complimentarily formed cap or closure.
Both these devices are complex and often difficult to clean because of their complexity. The units of this invention are simpler and equal to or more effective than the prior art devices.